


Tongue Lashing

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [51]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Arguing, Dende is sick of Vegeta's shit, Gen, Prompt Fill, Putting Vegeta in his place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: November 19th: Tongue Lashing - Hand out the most epic verbal smack-down you can manage.
Series: Drabble Ball Z [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Tongue Lashing

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the Android saga

Vegeta had been complaining all day. Kakarot did this and Kakarot did that. How unfair it was that he, a Saiyan elite, was being outpaced by low-class scum.

Eventually, Dende couldn’t take it anymore. He swung his staff so it struck Vegeta in the back of the head, silencing the Saiyan prince mid-word.

“Vegeta, you would do well to remember that this is _my_ home and that your constant whining is _starting to grate on me_.”

“And why should I care, whelp?”

A tight-lipped smile greeted him. 

“Because it would take literally no effort for me to banish you from this Lookout and make it impossible for you to return. You’ve been bitching about Goku with _zero consideration_ for who you are complaining to. Did you ever think that my sympathy for you would be low? Considering how many of my brothers you _murdered_?”

Vegeta attempted to think up a response. None were sufficient. He sat meekly on the edge of the Lookout and zipped his lip.


End file.
